I'm glad you came
by loveurlife
Summary: Massie is at her annual New Year's eve party when a certain boy comes to crash the party and ends up in the favor of the host


Hey guys this is just a one shot I came up with to celebrate the new year! I Hope you like it!

Massie straightened her white Ralph Lauren button down that was neatly tucked into a black wool pencil skirt. She re-situated her pearl necklace, re-glossed with mango daiquiri glossip girl, and checked her black patent leather heels for scuffs. Perfect she thought. It was about 9:45 at her her dad's huge "New Years With The Blocks" annual party. It was one of the biggest blow-outs of the year, in fierce competition with Merri-Lee Marvil's New Years Yves party. This year with special guests such as Selena Gomez, Rascal Flatts, and Christina Perri her father was sure they would beat out Merri-Lee's party. To Massie it was all a joke. She hated these parties with a passion. Sure there was a lot to do with a dance floor inside, an ice skating rink outside and much more in between, but after 15 years it just became a yawn. Just then her friends Alicia and Kristen walked up.

"Come on Mass! Let's go party! Kemp found a way to sneak us some of the wine!" Alicia said.

"No guys, really I'm fine with this." Massie said pointing to her glass of ginger ale.

"Well at least come dance with us. Your usually crazy at party but I'm sorry your acting like a total bore tonight." Kristen said.

"This has never been one of my favorite parties to attend." Massie said lazily swishing the liquid around in her glass.

"Astonishing, considering it's the craziest bash of the year!" Alicia said earning a shrug from Massie.

"Pleaseeee!" Kristen said tugging Massie.

"I'll be there in a little bit. I promise." Massie said and the other girls faces lit up with smiles.

"Perf." Alicia said running off and pulling Kristen with her to the middle of the dance floor. Massie was busy laughing to herself as a boy approached her. He looked her age and had perfectly messed up dark brown hair and one piercing green eye, and another electric blue eye.

"Hey, do you know where I can get one of those complimentary champagne glasses?" he asked referring to the champagne glasses that each guest got every year when the clock struck twelve. It had "New Years with the Blocks" engraved on it and meant you were elite if you owned one.

"Yes I do. But they don't give them out until it's 12." Massie said.

"I don't have that kind of time. You want to show them to me?" the boy asked.

"Why so impatient? Aren't you staying till the end of the party?" Massie asked.

"Not necessarily. If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone else?" he asked.

"Not necessarily." Massie mimicked getting a laugh from the boy in return. Then the boy took her drink, took a sip, and offered it back to her.

"Its yours." Massie said thinking he was utterly gross. He shrugged.

"Okay well anyways, I'm here because I was dared to come and get one of those glasses."

"You mean you snuck in?"

"Kind of. Cameron Fisher by the way., but call me Cam." He said extending his hand.

"Massie Block." She said enunciating her last name.

"Oh shit." He said realization hitting his face

"Please don't turn me in! Please!" He pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't." Massie said thinking why not live a little tonight. Then she walked over to a covered table grabbed a champagne glass and handed it to him.

"Dude! Your awesome! Thanks!" he said smiling from ear to ear.

"You've got your glass. Now you can return to wherever it is you came from." Massie said gesturing shooing him away.

"I'd actually like to stay a while and get to know you. That is if you don't mind." Cam said a goofy grin etched on his face. Massie returned a mischievous grin.

"Sure why not it would make things a little more interesting."

"You don't find all of this interesting?" he asked gesturing the room around him.

"No I find it boring, overused, cliché, and annoying." Massie answered.

"Well then why don't we go somewhere different." Cam suggested.

"Where?"

"I don't know it's your house. You tell me." Cam said.

"Follow me." Massie said smiling and pulling him through the crowd when she ran into a tall body.

"Oh I'm sorry." Massie said and kept walking when she realized it was her ex Derek.

"Mass where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business Harrington." Cam answered.

"Stay out of this Cam." Derek said and then his eyes widened.

"Wait Cam? Cam Fisher?"

"The one and only Der bear!" Cam said and Derek stalked off.

"Wait you know Derek Harrington?" both Cam and Massie asked each other at the same time. Massie blushed.

"You first." Cam said as they approached a room that looked like a study. Massie then proceeded to climb through the window and pulled Cam with her. They were on a flat part of the roof.

"Yeah he's my ex. We went out for a year then broke up on our anniversary."

"You were finally smart enough to dump him?" Cam asked.

"No he cheated on me with Slut-livia Ryan." Massie said.

"Well she is hot." Cam said shrugging and Massie lightly slapped him on the forearm. Cam laughed.

"How do you know him?" Massie asked.

"It's a long story."

"I've got until 2." Massie said.

"Well In 3rd-5th grade I went to Briarwood on scholarship and we became good friends because we both played soccer. So later we played on all the same teams. Then in 5th grade one of our teams was offering one kid to get a spot on the allstars team and I was that one kid. Naturally." Cam said smiling. "Anyways, so Derek got mad and had a hissy fit so his dad paid the coach to put him on the team instead of me. And the coach did saying that though Reevaluation he decided Derek was the better fit. So when I found out I let some kids know and everyone hated him. It was great. But he was still on the all stars team instead of me and so he still thought he was better than me. But man did I make his life hell. But I guess after I left In fifth grade he became cool again. I've never seen him since though, well until tonight. Ironic huh?" Cam said smiling.

"Very." Massie answered laughing very hard while cuddling her arms around her to protect her from the harsh Westchester winds.

"Cold?" Cam asked.

"A little." Massie answered and Cam took off his blue sports coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. It smelled like Tommy Bahama.

"Thanks." Massie said.

"Anytime. And while we're up here I'd like to know a little more about you. What's you favorite color?" he asked.

"Purple, yours?" Massie asked.

"Blue, or red. Favorite show?"

"Degrassi and yours?"

"Hawaii Five O. Age?" Cam asked.

"15 you?"

"!5 as well. Middle name?"

"Lane what about you?"

"Munro. Pets?"

"A pug named bean."

"Bulldog named Biscuit."

"No offense but these questions are boring."

"Well then give me a better question." Cam said defensively.

"Hmmmm…. Who was your last girlfriend?"

"Claire Lyons. And I've got a question. Who was your first kiss?" Cam asked and notice Massie blush.

"I haven't had it yet." Massie said blushing.

"But you went out with Derek for a whole year?..."

"Yeah and that's kind of the problem. See, I'm kind of like the leader of my grade and I'm expected to have a ton of experience but I don't and everyone else thinks I do well except for my two closest friends. And if they ever told anyone I'd be dead and I'm worried that they'll let it slip one day…" Just as Massie kept rambling on Cam leaned over grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a quick kiss. And even though it was just a peck it was the most magical thing Massie had ever experienced.

"No need to worry about that anymore." Cam said smirking.

"I guess not." Massie said trying to act casual.

"And my first kiss was Dylan Marvil." He informed her.

"As in Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter, the woman my dad curses the existence of?"

"Precisely. In fact she and a group of my friends were the ones that dared my to get the glass and bring it back to her before midnight."

"Why? So when the ball drops Merri-Lee can break it and dance on the shards making a mockery of my family. In that case I want it back."

"Not a chance." Cam said clutching it.

"You know your still intruding." Massie threatened.

"I'd say that after about an hour of talking to me and giving the glass to me that you're an accomplice." Cam said smiling and Massie pouted.

"Your cute when you pout." Cam said smirking and squeezing her cheeks.

"Get your hands off me." Massie said yanking his hands away from her face.

"Aww don't be mad Mass, it's nothing personal."

"It's Massie." Massie said.

"Interesting but I think I already knew that." Cam said.

"You know I could push you off this roof right now."

"You could. And I could push you off too. But I doubt either of us are that twisted."

"Valid point." Massie said and Cam gave a low chuckle.

"Your very entertaining." Cam said.

"Just go back to you friends." Massie said half smiling.

"you are my friend." Cam said giving a crest white strip smile.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Massie said smiling.

"I can just feel it." Cam said grabbing her hands.

"You know what I can feel?" Massie asked.

"What?"

"My feet throbbing because of these heels." Then leaning on him for support she grabbed her heels and threw them as far off the roof as her unmuscular arms would allow her too.

"Won't your parents be mad?" Cam asked.

"Nah, I have 2 more pairs."

"A girl like you, only has two pairs of heels?" Cam asked.

"No, a girl like me has two other pairs of those exact same heels."

"Why would you buy more than one pair?" Cam asked laughing.

"Maybe I was expecting something like this to happen." Massie said.

"Well I'm glad, and one more question that's been burning in my mind all night."

"Ask away."

"This is going to sound creepy but before I came up I saw you talking to your friends and what's the real reason you wouldn't dance with them?" he asked curiously.

"You can't tell anyone." Massie said looking around.

"I wouldn't." Cam said.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." He said his pinky engulfing hers.

"Truth is I can't dance." Massie said and Cam started cracking up.

"What have you done at all the parties and stuff?" Cam asked.

"Well I mean I guess I can dance but I can't like slow dance. At all those other parties no one danced together, but at this one you have to slow dance and I can't!"

"Did you never dance with Derek?" Cam asked and she shook her head.

"Did you and Derek do anything?" Cam asked.

"We barely even talked." Massie said laughing.

"I can see why he cheated on you." Cam said smiling and Massie gasped.

"Massie! I was just kidding!" cam said.

"Well it's not funny at all!" Massie said.

"Massie I'm sorry!" Cam said.

"It's okay." Massie said.

"So you wanna learn?"

"Learn what?"

"How to dance."

"I guess so."

"Okay put your arm here, and I put mine here." Cam said placing her hand on his shoulder and placing his on her lower back.

"And then place your hand in mine. See just like that." Cam said.

"Now just follow my lead." And just like that the two were dancing. Spinning, swaying, and it though there was no music it couldn't have been more perfect.

"Now you're an expert." Cam said smiling.

"You could say that."

"Now do you wanna go dance with your friends?"

"Lead the way." Massie said smiling. They walked to the dance floor and after Massie pointed them out Cam led her to her friends.

"Well look who decided to join us?" Alicia said grinning.

"And with a friend!" Kristen added.

"Alicia, Kristen, this is Cam, Cam this is Alicia and Kristen."

"Pleasure to meet you." Cam said.

"Nice to meet you too." They replied giving Massie mischievous looks. Then Massie and Cam proceeded to dance again to actual music this time while talking about their hobbies and such. Massie learned that Cam played soccer, lacrosse, and golf. Cam learned that Massie played golf and was a runner. They went outside and laid down in the grass watching the stars. The night sky hugged them like a blanket and the stars sparkled like diamonds. A shooting star crossed the sky. Massie wished the night would never end. Cam wished that Massie would never forget him. Cam put his arm around Massie and they laid in a comfortable silence. People passed by and looked at them with stares that said they wished they could have something special like that. Cam and Massie had no idea they loved each other. To them it was just fun, a way to be rebellious, to be a teenager. They walked in as the countdown to the ball dropping started. The whole crowd was chanting

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

And then everyone went crazy and Auld Lang Sine began to play. Then something unexpected happened Cam dipped her in the middle of everyone and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You didn't get the cup back in time." Massie said like that happened often.

"Now I'll have an excuse to come back next year." Cam said smiling and while Derek looked on with jealousy and hate, Kristen and Alicia looked on with pride in their eyes, Kemp looked on with a drunken look in his eyes, and everyone looked on at the block's daughter, Massie locked her arms around his neck and kissed him and whispered in his ear

"I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you didn't push me off the roof." Cam whispered back.


End file.
